


It's Christmas

by kronette



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet I wrote to include in Christmas cards in 2011.</p><p>He eyed the greenery and holly winding happily along the length of the table and shot Merlin a look. “Really, Merlin?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas

Arthur kept his eyes closed as he was dragged out of a deep sleep by something. He didn’t know what that something was, yet, but his entire body was alert to danger. Then he heard it: the muffled curse of an inconsiderate idiot trying not to wake him.

How could Merlin be so stupid as to try to sneak up on a trained warrior? That was a sure-fire way to lose his head. Only, Merlin wasn’t nearing the bed, he was over by the window.

Before Arthur could warn him, Merlin had shoved open the curtains and let the cold wintry light burst into the previously darkened room. “Merlin,” he groaned as he covered his head with a pillow. It was cozy and warm under the blankets, and he wasn’t in a mood to rouse himself quite yet. Even a prince of Camelot deserved a lie-in now and then.

“Happy Christmas,” Merlin sing-songed as he carried on with whatever he was doing.

Setting out the breakfast dishes from the clacking sounds coming from the middle of the room, most likely.

His coffee would get cold long before Arthur was out of bed. Arthur hated cold coffee. With another groan, he slipped from the warmth of the bed and hissed as his feet hit the cold fur rug. Annoyed, he ripped the top blanket from the bed and wrapped it around himself before trudging over to the table.

He eyed the greenery and holly winding happily along the length of the table and shot Merlin a look. “Really, Merlin?”

“It’s Christmas,” Merlin reminded him again as he pulled out the chair.

Arthur eyed him warily but sat down. “Yes, but why are you being helpful?”

“It’s Christmas,” Merlin repeated with emphasis, as if that was supposed to partake of some significant meaning with regards to his helpful, cheerful nature.

“It’s your job,” Arthur reminded his servant for the untold time. He surveyed the food – porridge with bright, plump berries, steaming coffee with milk, thick slices of crisp bacon, a loaf of bread, a ham steak and a plate filled with fruit. He grunted his approval and tucked in.

He was halfway through a bite of bread when he caught Merlin staring at him, grinning. “What is it, Merlin?” he asked impatiently.

“It’s Christmas,” Merlin repeated for the third time.

“Yes, you mentioned it before,” Arthur pointed out as he finished up the bread. He reached for another slice of bacon and bit it in half. He sensed Merlin’s enthusiasm start to wane as he continued to eat in silence. “You may as well get my clothes for the day, seeing as you woke me out of a sound sleep,” he instructed the now disappointed Merlin.

He covertly watched Merlin approach and open his wardrobe, waiting to see if Merlin was even remotely observant. He didn’t have much faith in him, but Merlin had surprised him now and again.

Merlin stared at the bottom of the wardrobe for a moment, then announced with a thick voice, “Arthur, there are three sets of boots in here.”

“So glad you can count,” he quipped, fighting to keep the smile off of his face. He’d commissioned the royal cobbler to make Merlin a set of new boots, once he’d seen how badly in need of repair Merlin’s were. The man was walking around in boots near to splitting! That wouldn’t do for his servant, or his friend.

Merlin turned to him with a puzzled look on his face, holding up the pair of boots that couldn’t possibly be Arthur’s size. “Who put these in here? Whose are they?”

Arthur stood up and walked over to Merlin, patting him on the chest with the back of his hand. “They’re certainly not mine,” he explained with a grin. “Happy Christmas, Merlin.”

The puzzlement transformed into the blooming, slightly idiotic smile Merlin had graced him with earlier. “You prat! Teasing me that you didn’t know it was Christmas.”

Arthur tsked. “You know I know everything, Merlin. You should trust me more.”

“Oh, I will,” Merlin replied with the most insincere tone Arthur had ever heard.

Arthur glared at him, though couldn’t quite hide his amusement. “Get my clothes ready, Merlin,” he sighed impatiently.

“Anything you wish, my prince,” Merlin teased as he turned back to the wardrobe.

Arthur wiped his face with his hands, wondering what he was going to do with his servant-friend.


End file.
